<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hadji's Vector by Wr1t3rJames4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806807">Hadji's Vector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4'>Wr1t3rJames4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jonny Quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Play, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Comment Fic, Crushes, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Gay Sex, High School, Home, Homoeroticism, I Ship It, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Made For Each Other, Male Slash, Masturbation, Meant To Be, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Short One Shot, Smut, Studying, Teen Romance, Teenagers, True Mates, Tutoring, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wr1t3rJames4/pseuds/Wr1t3rJames4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a study session, Hadji realizing his romantic feelings for Jonny, attempts to seduce his best friend/brother. Hadji's vector has a really large magnitude. Will Jonny care to normalize it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Jonny" Quest/Hadji Singh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had Hadji and Jonny on my mind recently and wanted to do a new story about them, seeing as there are so few. The story is set during their High School years. Hope you enjoy it! Leave feedback and let me know if you want to read more Hadji x Jonny stories by me. The "Jonny Quest" franchise and characters are property of Hanna-Barbera. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun-kissed island of Palm Key glistened as a jewel in the turquoise ocean, buffeted by the summer winds. Just the sort of day 16-year-old Jonny Quest wanted to be outside and enjoy swimming, water skiing and diving. Instead he was inside the Quest family compound studying for an upcoming Geometry exam. While he wasn't fond of studying, he was not one to let anything scare or impede him. Not to mention his Dad and Race were adamant about academic success-which Jonny secretly couldn't have been more appreciative of. Tapping his pen on the page of the current chapter he was stuck on, Jonny's mind was not conscious of hearing the elevator leading up to the top floor arrive. The doors opened as Jonny's boyhood friend and adopted brother, Hadji Singh, stepped out. A smile rose on his lips as he saw Jonny busy-more or less mind-boggled with his homework. </p><p>He had just come from the private library three floors down after finishing a Japanese translation assignment. Also seeing how beautiful the day was, Hadji was eager to get out with Jonny and enjoy it before lunch. Yet he couldn't move for a moment  while looking at the outgoing brave blonde boy <em>wistfully</em>. Jonny started nibbling on the end of his pen, a nervous habit Hadji knew all too well and stifled a snicker. Hadji walked closer, his footsteps light, not giving away his presence. Somehow Jonny looked pleasing to the eye sitting in the sunlight and it was a view Hadji wanted to hold on to for as long as it would last. His mind slowly being filled with <em>sensual</em> thoughts as images of Jonny engaged in athletic activities, torso bare and skin shiny with sweat manifested. Hadji's palms grew hot as an even more powerful sensation reared itself underneath his Jodhpuri. Casting his left hand over his mouth to drown out a moan, Hadji's messenger bag slipped off his right shoulder and fell onto the kitchen floor. The noise caused Jonny's head to jerk over his shoulder to find his friend looking at him with slight embarrassment. Hadji waved as he bent down to pick up his bag.</p><p>Jonny couldn't have been more happy to see Hadji and dropped his pen. He'd been studying since 10:20 AM and was really in need of a break. </p><p>"Hey Haj! You wrap up your Japanese homework already?" Jonny asked with a partly teasing tone albeit genuinely curious. </p><p>Adjusting his turban, Hadji gave a titter before collecting his thoughts. "Finished it three minutes ago. How's it going with Geometry?"</p><p> </p><p>The very word made Jonny grit his teeth as he turned around in his chair, running his hands frustrated over his short blonde locks and sour face. The stress almost forcing him to hit himself with the textbook, but couldn't stand to humiliate himself. Ever sympathetic, Hadji walked towards the table Jonny sat at and stood on his right. This time he let his messenger bag rest on one of the table legs. He laid his palms on the corners of it, dark brown eyes honing in on Jonny's blue ones. </p><p>"What's wrong Jonny? Don't you like studying?" Hadji asked to get his own little jibe in yet not happy to see his friend discomfited.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? It's boring..." Jonny answered wanting to slam the textbook shut.</p><p>"I see...Then...I wonder what I can do to help you enjoy studying?" Hadji asked gazing at his friend with a warming magnetism and wish to help him.</p><p>Jonny hunched his shoulders and frowned a bit. "Eh? I don't know...any idea's worth a try."</p><p>Hadji leaned his face in a bit closer to Jonny's. "So...I'll make sure that you love studying. I must warn you, my teaching methods are a bit <em>hard</em>... But don't be scared."  He smiled to help strengthen Jonny's confidence.</p><p>"Y-yes" Jonny replied starring at the carpet floor somewhat in denial but turned to look at his friend. He trusted Hadji more than anyone else and wasn't going to begin doubting him now. </p><p>"You can't mention my teaching methods to anyone. Neither to your Father, Race, or anybody" Hadji said with caution. </p><p>Jonny nodded, still uncertain yet never one to turn down a helping hand, most of all Hadji's. His grin caused the blonde to gulp. </p><p>"You're freaking me out a bit, Hadj."</p><p>Hadji laughed in response. "I won't hurt you, Jonny. If you do a good job, I will give you a reward."</p><p>"Eh? A reward?" Jonny felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he wondered what Hadji could possibly mean. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's something amazing. Now, first I'll test your academic skills because I want to check out how sharp you are...Shall we have some practice?" Hadji adjusted his posture and flashed an excited smile. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching into his messenger bag, Hadji pulled out a Geometry practice worksheet plus his pencil case. "Aha, this is a simple exercise first. Concentrate and do not rush," Hadji said as he laid the worksheet in front of Jonny.</p><p>"Okay," Jonny answered skimming each question briefly.</p><p>Hadji reached over for the textbook Jonny had been using and laid it near where he stood. While Jonny wasn't looking, Hadji began to remove his Jodhpuri despite the fact the AC was on. Next he proceeded to remove his white t-shirt.</p><p>"You have to solve all the problems," Hadji said leaning over for a clear view. </p><p>"Got it," Jonny replied and briefly turned to see Hadji in his t-shirt, yet thought nothing more of it.</p><p>Hadji pulled a neighboring chair over and sat down. Jonny now more than aware of the curious almost <em>impish</em> look on his friend's face, one he never saw on Hadji before. The Indian teen said nothing as he kept watching his <em>pupil</em> answer the questions. Jonny daring to glance at Hadji all the more perturbed at his friend's out-of-character behavior. Silently Hadji scooted an inch closer to Jonny, the still strenuous presence under his pants taunting his senses.  When seeing Jonny stuck on question #7, Hadji stood up to examine it closely. </p><p>"Come on Jonny...Is that problem really hard for you?" Hadji asked.</p><p>"It's okay," Jonny replied focusing on the question, determined to prove himself. </p><p>Hadji moved closer to his friend which caused Jonny's head to swerve back and forth, his body in a lukewarm sweat. Blue eyes now falling on Hadji's shirt, wondering how defined his friend is since puberty hit them both. </p><p>"Come on...Here," Hadji said as he moved to explain the problem. </p><p>Inadvertently his warm torso knocked into Jonny's face. The blonde boy received a sudden whiff of Hadji's <em>cozy</em> scent. Only to turn his face away ashamed. </p><p>"No...It's nothing," Jonny tried to side-step the issue despite the conflict in his tone.  </p><p>"Look at that now," Hadji said pointing at the question at hand. </p><p>Jonny held his tongue yet still kept looking back at Hadji's chest, the warmth radiating from the shirt piqued his curiosity and provoked a stirring under his blue jeans. Hadji wiped the sweat from his brow and found to his surprise, Jonny looking at him like an ancient temple treasure daring to be stolen.</p><p>"Hey...focus on the question," Hadji reminded him.</p><p>"Right." Jonny cleared his throat and turned his mind back to homework.</p><p> </p><p>Hadji smiled at his friend's awkwardness and moved back again to critique Jonny's work. His chest on the blonde's left ear which only added to his <em>naughty</em> thoughts. While he wasn't disgusted by Hadji's scent, Jonny couldn't bring himself to turn his head, for fear of scaring his brotherly friend more than himself.  </p><p>"You should be able to solve it," Hadji said oblivious to how his chest felt like a cotton pillow on Jonny's cheek. "Come on. Focus right on this one," he instructed.</p><p>Easier said than done in Jonny's case as Hadji's chest didn't let up on his face and it almost made the blonde burst up out of his seat. </p><p>"You got it wrong here," Hadji pointed out. "Yes, yes" he said praising the correct answers Jonny made.</p><p>For Jonny, resisting the urge to touch himself on the feel of Hadji's covered skin on his nose was more pressing than the homework questions themselves. </p><p>"Jonny," Hadji said breaking Jonny's stupor. "You can do it, yes?"</p><p>"I'm okay," Jonny responded while his brain and body fought a futile battle in resisting the immense pleasure Hadji's body gave off. </p><p>"Let's do it," Hadji said guiding Jonny through the problem step-by-step. </p><p>However Jonny couldn't bring himself to write as he palmed his crotch under the table with his free hand, wincing at the volcanic-like pressure under his briefs. </p><p>"What's wrong? You can do it?" Hadji asked confounded on why Jonny was holding back. </p><p>Jonny didn't risk a glance at Hadji. Not conscious as he was licking his lips on how the electric thrill of Hadji's touch had him on the tipping point. He wanted to jerk off so bad! </p><p>"You can't?" Hadji asked not taken aback on seeing Jonny's face on his chest, eyes closed and teeth gritted. </p><p>"Wait a second..." Jonny said as he squeezed on his erection in an attempt to calm the gnawing need to release.</p><p>"Think carefully," Hadji said not betraying any naivete nor calling his friend out on why his face seemed attracted to him as a bee to a flower. "Come on. You are not focusing at all." Hadji turned to see what vexed his friend. To Jonny's relief he backed away.</p><p>"Jonny, you're not concentrating," Hadji's mild stern tone did little to cool his friend's <em>dilemma</em>. </p><p>"Like I said, studying's so boring- I'd rather be outside enjoying this awesome day. Besides, today Dad and Race are out meeting the Scottish Prime Minister, we've the whole place to ourselves!" </p><p>Hadji mused to himself and looked at Jonny while crossing his arms. "You do not have enough concentration. I told you before, but if you do your best and concentrate-there will be a reward."</p><p>Jonny's face began to sour as he felt as if this had all been for naught until Hadji's beautiful hands cupped his cheeks and their lips met in a lightning-shot kiss. Hadji pressed harder to Jonny's astonishment. </p><p>"Hadji?" Jonny asked in a muffled voice.</p><p>"Come on" Hadji breathed breaking the kiss briefly. "What kind of reward will you have?"</p><p>Breaking away again, Hadji lifted his t-shirt up to reveal his gorgeous defined chest. Jonny felt himself drooling as Hadji slowly drew his head forward to his right nipple, which Jonny lapped at and suckled with delight. Hadji noticed something still was amiss with his friend.</p><p>"What's wrong, Jonny?" He cast a mocking grin at his friend. "You're holding your cock."</p><p>Cheeks reddened and nearly at a loss for words, Jonny could only answer "My dick is hard...for some reason..."</p><p>"Really?" Hadji asked quirking his lips in curiosity while privately congratulating his triumph in getting Jonny where he wanted him. </p><p>"Yes," Jonny answered still a bit unsure why he was reacting this way towards his friend yet nevertheless enticed by it. </p><p>"Please show me," Hadji asked licking his lips in anticipation.</p><p>"Eh?" Jonny became rigid in his chair.</p><p>"Come on...stand up Jonny," Hadji beckoned with one hand.</p><p>Jonny stood up, one hand slid down his jeans below the briefs. "Show it?" he asked to be sure this wasn't a crazy dream. </p><p>"That's right...Take them off." Hadji gleefully said with no hint of reluctance. </p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up," Hadji said as his toes curled. </p><p>Jonny complied and made quick work pushing his jeans and briefs down in one pull. Gasping as his erect cock flung out. </p><p>"My dick is getting big!" Jonny exclaimed marveled at how huge it seemed than usual. </p><p>Hadji knelt down before Jonny, also fascinated how well hung and fine his friend's manhood was. </p><p>"Jonny...is this the first time that your cock got<strong> this</strong> hard?" he asked lightly touching it.  </p><p>"Y-yeah," Jonny nearly mumbled upon feeling Hadji caress his length.</p><p>Jonny's sensitivity was especially pleasing to the witty Indian youth as he started to stroke the American teen's member tenderly. </p><p>"I love your size and foreskin...it's really hot," Hadji remarked as his fingertips touched it. "Jonny...this...is not a dream..." he said taking his friend's cock in hand and admiring Jonny's girth. </p><p>"A boy's cock isn't usually this hard."</p><p>"Eh? Is that true?" Jonny asked nearly consumed by the euphoric bliss he was enveloped in. </p><p>"Very true," Hadji replied. "It will be bad for us, if your father or Race found us like this. They could get angry."</p><p>"Eh? What should I do?" Jonny asked now at a tug of war between what he really wanted and what conservative society stressed he shouldn't engage in.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"What should I do?" Jonny asked almost desperate. </p><p>Hadji stood up, Jonny's cock still in hand, coming up close to his friend. "Jonny...study correctly and do your best. I will teach you many things..."</p><p>"Yeah..." Jonny nodded, fear and hesitancy now melted away. </p><p>Hadji's smile widened at his victory. The numerous desires, fantasies and constant dreamy scenes he yearned to act out with Jonny would finally be real and their bond stronger than it had ever been. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this story. Apologies if this chapter is shorter than the first. Let me know what you thought of this one and what you would like to see in my future Hadji/Jonny stories. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8 PM when Hadji and Jonny were through with homework and decided to continue their fun in the latter's bedroom. Sprawled out nude, Jonny ecstatically lapped at and prodded his tongue inside Hadji, teasing his rosebud. Hadji's semi-long curly hair partially obscured his face as he laid over top Jonny, sucking the blonde's cock while fingering his ass using three fingers. </p><p>"Come on...oh Jonny," he urged his friend more. "I hardly feel comfortable at all even if you lick me like that." Hadji continued to scissor Jonny's hole more and licked up his shaft. "Yes...use your tongue more...come on..." Hid friend's gagging mad the son of a Seventh Son bolder. "You want me to teach you more, right?"</p><p>"I'm sorry..." Jonny muttered still wanting the experience to continue. </p><p>"If you're doing it like that...I will not <em>play with you</em> again..." hadji's seemingly empty threat gave Jonny more resolve. </p><p>"No, anything but that..." the blonde uttered as he forced his tongue deeper into his friend's forbidden cave.</p><p>"Come on...use your tongue more," Hadji pressed further, kissing and whispering into the base of Jonny's cock while caressing his nut sack. </p><p><em>Soon, I will also take Jonny in the right time</em> Hadji thought to himself as both boys came to a massive wave of a climax. Sweaty, spent and in no mood for another shower, the pair settled into each others arms. Jonny resting his head contentedly on Hadji's chest, drifting off to sleep. Hadji took one last glance outside the bedroom window and smiled watching the palm trees swaying in the wind. There would be plenty of time for outdoor activities tomorrow-even more for what they both wanted to discover together. Turning the tableside lamp off, Hadji spooned Jonny proud that he finally fulfilled this cherished moment with the boy who changed his life, whose in turn he'd never leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>